


Fun in the Attempt

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Impregnation, Multi, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt from xmen-firstkink on Livejournal.  Raven in the middle with the boys doing their damnedest to knock her up and Raven enjoying every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Attempt

They’re in Charles’ room tonight, crowded onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Their skin was damp with sweat, the sounds of their pleasure filling the room along with the scent of sex, male musk and her own arousal.

It’s taken them seven long years to get this point where they’ve become equal parts in this unconventional relationship. Her, Erik and Charles. There had been some fierce battles between all of them, not just about which path they took to protect mutant kind but between them as they dealt with the tangle of emotions from all of them. Raven’s more than sisterly love for Charles, Charles and Erik’s slow evolving friendship deepening into love, Charles finally coming to accept Raven’s true form to the point she no longer hid herself from him. It’s led them to this stability where the three of them are stronger together than apart.

It’s also led the three of them to this bed. To the burn in Raven’s thighs as she straddled Charles, leaning down to let him suck one of her breasts into his mouth, tongue flicking over her nipple. Or the welcome weight of Erik’s chest against her back as he thrust into her over and over. The future stretched out before all of them, the mansion filled with the laughter and sounds of not only their students, but their own children as well.

Raven moaned, rocking back onto him, the men echoing her through the mental link Charles had established between all of them. Her pleasure fed the others just as it did her. She let them both feel how much she loved Erik moving inside her. Erik’s fingers dug into her hips in response, holding her fast against the force of his movements as he moved faster. All three of them cried out as he came, the sensation of his orgasm reverberating through them along with Raven’s enjoyment at how Erik spilled hot and deep inside her.

She felt Erik’s seed spill down her thighs when he pulled out. Raven wasn’t worried about losing any of it as Charles pulled her down into a hard kiss, his body trembling with the force of his arousal. Erik kissed the small of her back, one hand guiding Charles into her. Raven shivered, feeling how easily Charles slid into her all the way to his balls.

Raven had quickly grown to love the feel of being so full of come it dripped of her, of both her men taking her over and over, coming deep inside her. She let that fill the link between them, turning them all on even more as they sought to create a new life.

“A daughter with your beauty or Erik’s abilities.” Charles panted, pulling her down hard on him.

Erik nipped at her shoulder, still pressed against her back as Raven rode Charles hard. “Or a son with telepathy.”

Raven moaned, feeling her belly tightened as she ground down on Charles. She reached down to rub her clit, sending her over the edge.

It didn’t matter who was the father, all three of them were a family and would raise their child and any others together. As Charles grunted, holding her snug against him, Raven knew, as he came inside her, there would be a child. Maybe not tonight but soon. And all three of them were going to enjoy the attempts to create one.


End file.
